


Reunited

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [182]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't plan on ever letting him go again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

When Hades dropped Killian’s hook in front of her, she had felt her heart stop. She had known he was in Hell, and she had guessed it wouldn’t be pleasant, but seeing that blood soaked hook showed her just how bad it was for him.

Part of her hoped that when she saw Killian at his tombstone that it was some sort of twisted illusion, meant to haunt her and punish her. She had prayed it wasn’t true, unable to comprehend how much pain he truly was in.

She needed to get to Killian, and with Hades running amuck Hell doing god knows what with Rumplestiltskin, she felt time running out. Everything was falling apart, and she was no closer to finding Killian than she had been when she first got here.

She didn’t regret all the souls they had saved. She didn’t regret helping people move on to a happier place, and if it were up to her, she would help them all move on. But not at the expense of Killian’s constant suffering. Not at the expense of his pain.

“Killian,” she cried out. She was at the same bridge they had come to for Hercules and Meg, but this time was different. This was Hades taunting her, with Killian dangling over the edge. This was Killian nearly dropping into the fiery pits of Hell. And if he fell, he would be much worse off than he had been before. And she refused to let that happen.

It was her fault that Killian had even become the Dark One in the first place. It was her fault that he had come to Camelot in the first place. All of this was her fault.

All because she loved him.

But this time, she refused to let go. She would keep fighting for Killian, and she would bring him back to their realm of the living. She wouldn’t let him be taken.

She ran over to him, and felt her heart break as she saw his swollen eye and bruised lip. He had blood running down his face, and his clothes were torn.

Emma raised her hands and used her magic to try and pull him closer to the bridge, but the magic holding him was strong. She felt herself shake, unconfident in her abilities. She was terrified that she wouldn’t be strong enough and that Killian would fall. She was terrified she would fail.

“Emma,” she heard him murmur, and she felt herself grow determined. She wouldn’t fail now; not when she had come so close.

So she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She let her mind be filled with her love for Killian. She thought about them in the meadow, and at the edge of the docks. She thought of the two of them at the Enchanted Forest in the past, and she thought of their first date. She thought of their first kiss, and the first time he had spent the night. She thought of the fact that he had fought for her every step of the way, and never let her down.

And she would be damned if she failed him now.

She let raw emotion fill her, and again she pushed her hands forward, as a burst of magic shot of them. Once she magically grasped Killian, she pulled him with all her strength towards her. And she didn’t stop until he had landed safely on the bridge beside her.

Emma vanished his chains as she ran straight up to him and threw her arms around him.

“Emma,” he breathed, before wincing in pain. “You found me.”

She pulled away, “Did you ever doubt I would?” she asked.

He shook his head, and grimaced, as she used magic to heal Killian, and to wash away his blood. Once she was satisfied with his state, she placed her lips tenderly on his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her close, “I love you,” she told him softly. “I’m not ready to let you go, Killian Jones. I’m bringing you back with me.”

“It’s not going to be easy,” Killian warned her, as he stroked her cheek, “Hades is rather furious at your heroism, Love. He’s going to bring his all to this fight.”

“I don’t care,” she said softly, “Let him try. I’m not failing this fight.”

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers once more, before reluctantly pulling away, “As much as I love kissing you, we need to get out of here, Lass.”

She sighed, but nodded in agreement. Just having Killian beside her was enough to make her feel lighter again. She didn’t care what Hades threw at her; she would fight it together, with her True Love, and her family, and she would win.


End file.
